


Ma Ghi'lan, Ma Nas, Ma Las

by Mickae



Series: El'las'in laim o mana (Great Secrets lost for Time) [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Amnesia, Ancient Elvhen, Angst, Elvhen Language, Evanuris, F/M, More Tags to come as chapters come, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickae/pseuds/Mickae
Summary: Pride and Hope of the people, spirits made flesh. One had been lost to all time and the other elevated to godhood.ma'vhenan ahn garem sul vyn?Exiled from her clan to investigate the conclave, she is thrust into the role of the Herald of Andraste. With memories missing and strange visions in the fade, it seems there is more to life than just being the odd one of her clan.





	Ma Ghi'lan, Ma Nas, Ma Las

**Author's Note:**

> All in-game dialogue is the sole property of Bioware, and this is purely a fan creation and interpretation of the events in Dragon Age Inquisition.  
> Exact Dialogue is sourced from the Game and Dragon Age Transcripts  
> All Elvhen Dialogue is sourced from the lexicon FenxShrial crafted and translations can be found in the endnotes of each chapter.
> 
> Currently, there are no betas for this.  
> Please feel free to check me out at my [main blog](https://Siofrasongs.tumblr.com) and at my [ Dragon Age Blog](https://mythalsknickers.tumblr.com)

> _Ever since she could remember she stood out in her Clan. Othered, alone, too unique. At first it had been her name and her eyes. Fen’aslan wolf’s soul guide. She gripped her staff tightly as she left her aravel. Wolves and kin of the wolves were begging for Fen’harel’s mischief._
> 
> _“Fen’harel vira ash shiral.” Her toes dug into the moist dirt. She kept her hand locked around her staff as frost began to form on the surface of it. Her opaline eyes pinned down her clan member in a cold ruthless way as he warned the city elf. Exhaling she walked over to him. Each step measured._
> 
> _“If he does guide me, Isenril Nuva fen’harel pala masa sule’din sul gyal ea eal tuaun or nu inor isa fenaan.” her tone even almost baring no anger. As she turned to leave she caught Isenril’s stunned and terrified look. Giving a slight smile she strolled away, letting just a spark of lightning escape her staff as it connected with the ground. Slipping past the rest of her clan she made her way to her Keeper’s aravel. Pausing she looked down the line and sighed. Another way to other her. As one named “Wolf’s hopeful guide.” she camped near the base of Fen’harel’s statues. The furthest from where she should be._
> 
> _Holding her breath she raised her staff, letting the gleaming metal rap against the deep withered wood that made her Keeper’s door. She curled her toes into the mat in front of the door. Each moment she waited was another moment for the clan to gossip about her. Lifting her head she turned so she was partially facing away from the door. She was watching them as she waited for Dashanna._
> 
> _“Ah, Da’len, come in we have much to discuss.” As Dashanna spoke Fen’aslan stared at her suspiciously. It was too cheerful. She entered the Aravel quickly. Shifting her grip on the staff pressing it close to her. She made her way to a seat._
> 
> _“What did you wish to discuss, Keeper?” She let herself lean against the staff Dashanna had her on edge and the older woman seemed to be relishing it. Reaching back Dashanna moved a stray piece of hair back into her stern bun._
> 
> _“Yes Da’len, in the past month we have both witnessed a growing Templar presence.” Her opaline eyes met hardened amber. Through her teeth she sucked in a breath as an icy chill of dread filled her. “We have heard there is a Shemlen gathering to stop the war called a conclave. You will go and gather information on how they wish to resolve this conflict.” Dashanna was happy to hand this out. To send her away from the clan. She expected it but had hoped it would not come to this._
> 
> _A deep resigned breath she nodded. “Of course Keeper...for the safety of the people.” She tried to keep her voice at a cutting edge. Dashana nodded removing a bundle of robes and chainmail clasped with a ring from a trunk handing them to her with no ceremony._
> 
> _“You will leave tonight da’len with your hart after the clan has retired to bed. You will become a traveling keeper and spread information on this conclave to the other clans.” She stood up as Dashanna spoke. The scars on her legs burned with her anger. There was no room for debate here. She gave the barest nod, turning quickly she shoved the ancient door open. As she left she pulled the magic around her stepping through the fade to get to her aravel._

As she tried to open her eyes, it was like she was under water, blurred difficult to make out. Fen’aslan could make out the aching pain in her knees and her shoulders. The silence around her was broken with angry crackling and fizzling. As pain soared through her hand her eyes focused seeing swords to her best guess surrounding her. Sucking in a breath she looked down and saw the vivid green scar in her hand. It looked like part of the fade. Reaching out with her right hand she tried to prod it.

As it flared up with an angry snapping noise the door slammed open and two shemlen women walked in. The more armored of the two quickly entered where she was shackled and stared her down. “Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now!”

Meeting those angry eyes she had heard the venom that almost covered the Nevarran accent. “The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead.” As the woman continued to stare her down it hit her. They blamed her...the other traveling keepers. Mythal one of them was just a girl. “Expect for you.” The Nevarran finished.

“What do you mean? All those people are dead?” She cried out as he scarred arm was thrust up suddenly her opalline eyes shifting to a mauve like color. Her arm burned with pain she met the woman’s eyes. 

“Explain this!” She stared at the scar, it was unlike anything Fen’aslan had seen. She looked back at the woman

“I can’t.” She had theories but it wouldn’t help her here not with as angry as the woman was. 

“Can’t?” it sounded like the woman did not believe her. Despite her fear, her desire to just bend the fade and disappear from here.

“I don’t know what it is, or how it got there!” She cried out how was she supposed to know. The first time she even saw it was when she woke up.

“Your lying!” Fen’aslan gasped her eyes watering as the woman’s left hand held her neck.

“Cassandra!” This time it was Orlaisian as the hooded woman crossed the room and moved Cassandra away from her. 

“We need her!” The woman seemed determined not angry but worried. Her brows furrowed trying to puzzle out everything.

“All those people… they are dead.” The young girl removed from her clan, the boy with them on his hunt. They were taking them both to new clans. 

“Do you remember what happened?” The woman asked tilting her head almost bird-like.

“I remember…” she paused her brows knitting together everything was jumbled. “Running, something was chasing me...there was a shemlan asha… a woman.” Why had she been running, who was the woman? 

“A woman?” The hooded one questioned it seemed important to her. Nodding Fen’aslan spoke again.

“Yes, She reached out for me...and then...nothing.” She frowned at the stones, the sharp red lines that made up her vallaslin contorted with her anger. 

“Go to the forward camp, Leliana.” Cassandra stepped back up. “I will take her to the rift.” As the hooded one nodded and left Cassandra knelt down. Uncuffing her.

“What did happen?” she needed to know, what was the rift? She watched the woman wearily.  
“It will be easier to show you.” She bit her lip in frustration, gasping as Cassandra pulled her up, leaving the rope around her wrists. As she stumbled out behind Cassandra, her armored robes snagging at her skin where they had torn. Looking around the cathedral. This was a chantry they put dungeons in their churches.

As they exited the building her eyes burnt attempting to adjust to the light. Turning her head to the brightness. “Fen’harel, ir’verem em.” she whispered staring at the angry swirling green and floating rocks, it looked. She tore her vibrant violet and turquoise eyes to her hand… It looked like her hand. 

“We call it the breach.” She looked over at the woman raising a brow in curiosity “It is a massive rift into the world of demons, that grows larger with each passing hour.” This time Cassandra had turned meeting her eyes. “It is not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave.” This time instead of being across from each other Cassandra had closed the distance as Fen’aslan offered her question.

“An explosion can do that?” in all her magical experience she did not know of anything that could tear the fade into the waking world. “This one did unless we act the breach may grow to swallow the world.”

There was a shrill whistle before the breach let out a loud snapping and sizzling pop, that was mirrored in her hand. “Ahhh!” her question forgotten as her hand pointed toward the breach and her knees hit the mulch and snow underneath her. Cassandra knelt next to her. 

“Each time the breach expands, your mark spreads. And it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this but there isn’t much time.” She looked worried as Fen’asland watched her clenching her marked hand. With a deep breath, she nodded. 

“I understand.” Cassandra seemed surprised, even puzzled 

”Then?” Fen’aslan nodded before continuing

“I’ll do what I can, whatever it takes.” struggling to her feet she stared at the breech.

Cassandra nodded speaking as Fen’aslan reached up with her bound hands to hide her pointed ears… not that it would ease the angry stares as they walked through the angry stares and soldiers shocked opened the gate out onto a bridge. 

“There will be a trial, I can promise no more.” The She gave a nod as Cassandra cut her hands lose. 

“Come it is not far.” Rubbing her wrists Fen’aslan stared at her. 

“Where are you taking me?” Cassandra gave a grim look towards her as they exited through another gate. 

“Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach.” Cassandra offered as they walked up to the bridge

As they crossed the second bridge it was a pulse in her throbbing hand before the meteor slammed into the bridge and she was falling, hearing the sickening crack of ice under the rubble. “Nghh.” she groaned struggling to her feet as Cassandra raced forward towards...a demon “Creators!” Fen’aslan cried out 

Cassandra yelled. “Stay behind me!” charging forward.

It had been the plan not to use her magic until sickly green ooze pooled under her… Turning she spotted a stave, not the one she had crafted but it would do. Diving towards it she barely had time to balance on her toes before the shade lunged towards her. Rolling out of the way she lunged the staff forward shooting out a bolt of ice towards the beast. It slunk towards her again...this time lightning went up into the sky and rained down towards her shade, arching along it into a chain over toward the second. Cassandra swung her sword, the first was dead. Pulling back she felt the air around her chill before releasing the spell watching the shade freeze claws angled to come down along her as steel shattered the demon. “It’s over.” she breathed. 

“Drop your weapon now!” she lifted her head and stared at the woman in disbelief.

“I don’t need a staff to be dangerous.” it was snarky of her and her tone relayed her disbelief. 

“Is that supposed to reassure me?” Fen’aslan gave an empty blink 

“I haven’t used magic on you yet!” she nearly growled...she startled no Fen’aslan no. She took a deep breath.

“You’re right. You don’t need a staff, but you should have one.” Her shoulders relaxed as the woman relented. 

“I should remember you came willingly.” Cassandra pulling small flasks from her belt offering them out as a truce. Reaching out Fen’aslan took them.

“Thank you.” as they slogged through the demons and wraiths, Fen’aslan curled her toes into the snow, climbing up an embankment.

“Ugh stop with the wandering!” the disgruntled protest of her former captor as she carefully plucked lose chunks of iron, and removed elfroot from the ground. It was not long before they reached the steps. 

“We’re getting close to the rift you can hear the fighting!” she glanced at Cassandra at the exclamation. 

“Whose fighting?” She was curious and worried. She was far from her cache that was where all her gear was. 

“You’ll see soon. We must help them.” It was a decision as they crested the hill she climbed up a pile of rubble holding her staff watching the group as Cassandra lunged in. 

Twisting the fade around her she sent up an arch of lightning watching arch through the demons before she disappeared and reappeared in front of a soldier swinging the blunt end of her staff into a shade’s head as lightning shot down it. Fading from view as Shade slunk into the ground she appeared next to an...he was an elf. Her brow furrowed, scars, part of a vallaslin. A puzzle she twisted her staff as ice spread over the shade before it tightened and shattered.

“Quickly before more come through.” There was no time to react as searing pain coursed through the mark as it was pressed to the rift. She watched as the fade convulsed before being mended. Jerking her hand away from her own iridescent eyes met with another pair. 

“What did you do?” It was not so much of an accusation but she was concerned.

“I did nothing, the credit is yours.” As she watched him she could feel him measuring her and he seemed to recognize her? She frowned. 

“You mean the mark.” A slight smile crossed his lips before he turned to Cassandra. Dropping her eyes she stared at her left hand. 

“It seems you hold the key to our salvation.” Her eyes met his briefly before turning as someone else spoke

“Good to know I thought we’d be ass deep in demons forever.” Turning she watched the dwarf approach her. 

“Varric Tetharas, Rogue, Storyteller, and Unwelcome Tagalong.” It took her a moment to process as he spoke to her. “Pleased...to meet you.” she offered to hear Cassandra grunt and a soft chuckle.

“You may reconsider that stance, in time.” Turning Fen’aslan noticed smaller details on her fellow elf, it looked like the hint of a vallaslin. She did not have to turn to hear the dwarf shrug. 

“Aww, I am sure will all become great friends in the valley.” He sounded smug as he moved over to the woman. Reaching up Fen’aslan pushed her copper hair away from eyes. 

“I am Solas if there are to be introductions. I am pleased you still live.” Before she could greet him she was cut off. 

“He means, “I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.” Fen’aslan sighed more in exasperation she had lost time, while she had been asleep. 

“Serannasan Ma sul ara sal’shiral Solas.” she ducked her head, copper curls falling and obscuring her opaline eyes. Her cheeks warmed as she waited. 

“Nuva lasa su ma enaste.” his voice sounded surprised as she lifted her head.   
“You seem to know a great deal about the mark.” She tilted her head glancing at Varric and Cassandra seeing if they had caught the exchange at all.

“Like you Solas in an apostate. Well versed in the Fade” she caught the bare eye roll from Solas. 

“Technically, all mages are now apostates, Cassandra. My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed regardless of origin.” Listening to his speech she canted her head it felt familiar like she had heard it or something similar before.

Licking her lips she shifted her staff. “And what will you do after this is over?” It felt to soon to ask that but something felt like it needed to be asked. It was brief but there was a hint of a smirk on his lips. 

“One hopes those in power will remember who helped and who did not.” Her brow furrowed. On hopes that we can change the mind of those in power by any means. Shaking her head she gathered the coins and loot before hopping over the wooden barricade and sliding down a rock formation.

The fights past the rift flowed smoothly. Cassandra gathered the enemies, Varric stayed in the mid-range keeping the distance for her and Solas. He fell into her natural casting rhythm easier than most. When she darted across the field of conflict there was a barrier glyph waiting at the end of her fade step. Climbing down from the remains of the campfire she pocketed a small dalish locket.   
“You are Dalish, but clearly away from the rest of your clan. Did they send you here?” She raised a brow at his question. 

“What do you know of the Dalish?” he was no slave or city elf… but his vallaslin was so small could he be one of the people.

“I have wandered many roads in my time, and crossed paths with your people on more than one occasion.” she frowned at his tone as they walked along the frozen riverbed. 

“We are both of the same people, Solas.” She flinched at the sound of her voice, she didn’t even sound convincing. How could she? Fen’harel’s Messanger, She who journeys with the Dread Wolf. Tightening her hand on her staff she did not catch his answer as she suddenly it the ice, the mark convulsing in her hand.

“We must hurry before the mark consumes you!” Fen’aslan gave a nod to Solas as she staggered up. 

As the two Shades fell Fen’aslan turned hearing Cassandra sigh. “I hope Leliana made it through.”   
Pushing her copper hair out of her eyes Fen’aslan quietly moved away from Cassandra to begin looking through the snow for Elfroot. 

“She is resourceful, Seeker.” As they headed towards the second flight of steps it was Solas’ turn to comfort the Nevarran woman. 

“We will see for ourselves at the Forward camp, we’re almost there.” To Fen’aslan it did not sound exactly comforting but this was hardly the time to comfort each other.

As she crested the steps she felt the searing pain in her hand before seeing the rift in its entirety. Spotting the wraiths it was a reaction, a quick tug of the fade and she was gone putting herself between a shade and a scout with an arcing flash of lightning. She felt the gentle encompassing warmth of a barrier as she sent a bolt of ice towards a wraith. It was quick, the demons were gone and she felt the pulse of the rift in her hand. Lifting her hand up she stared at the rift.  
As she pulled on the fade to mend the rift, images flashed in the open parts of the fade. _“Las, Solas enough you two you are scaring the young come out.” A woman, hair curved back in the shape of horns, long flowing leather gown beckoned to her._ With a final pop, the rift sealed. 

“Open the gates, the rift is gone!” Fen’aslan gripped her staff listening to the conversation around her. 

“Right away Lady Cassandra.” Poor Scout was probably still trying process not dying. Solas was the first to walk over to her.

“We are clear for now. Well done.” Fen’aslan jerked a bit but gave a nod. 

“Ma serannas.” she offered quietly.

“Whatever that thing on your hand is it is useful,” Varric announced as he made his way to the gate.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Translations**  
>  Ma Ghi'lan, Ma Nas, Ma Las: My Guide, My Soul, My Hope  
> Ma'vhenan ahn garem sul vyn?: My Love what happened to you?  
> \----------  
> Da'lan: Little one (feminine)  
> Fen'harel ir'verem em.: Dread Wolf Steal me.  
> Serannasan ma sul ara sal'shiral: My thanks for saving my life (formal)  
> Nuva lasa su ma enaste: May it give you grace (formal)  
> Las: Hope  
> Solas: Pride  
> Ma Serannas: My thanks.


End file.
